


催眠

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 是梦境吗？一切都是虚无缥缈而绚丽的梦吗？





	催眠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satzu/gifts).



催眠-上

 

实际上，很长一段时间里，周子瑜觉得自己像是独自活在世上的，即使身边有家人，有朋友，但是她感觉不到，她什么都感觉不到。  
   
她还记得那晚，月色亮得有点惊人，风带着雨后泥土的腥气飘进来，她快要陷入梦境的时候，她快要闭上的双眼，余光窥探到一句黑影，黑影几乎要和夜色融为一体，她心脏猛然收缩，瞳孔往四周扩大，她在害怕，她想要跃起来逃跑，但为什么她被锁住了，她被空气锁住了，可以说是房间里任何的东西都能成为把她锁住的东西，她被固定在床上，一毫米也无法挪动，她的意识形态还存在，但身体控制权却被人剥夺，她能感觉到自己血液的流动，但是无法控制她的身体。  
   
房间里最响的东西，变成了她的心跳声，像密集的鼓声，快速而猛烈，她感到她的呼吸开始变得困难，她的胸腔像变成了一个巨大的鼓风机。  
   
黑暗中的黑影走到她身边，她能感觉到它在用手抚摸她的脸，说来很奇怪，你感觉有人在碰你，像是水流一样拂过你身体，柔软且无存在感。  
   
从她的余光抓住黑影的那一刻，事情就开始变得奇怪，她像是连着床一起被平移了另外一个黑暗的时界，在那个世界里，她才是入侵者。  
   
黑影抚上她的脖子，用冰冷的，像液体一样的手触摸她，她没有任何感觉却清楚地知道，它，在触碰我，周子瑜感觉自己的身体开始变得冰凉，如液体一样的。  
   
好奇怪，好奇怪，是哪里出错了呢？  
   
黑影伏在她耳边说：“要记住我。”  
   
她的世界开始崩塌，周围的一切都往下坠落，她跟着床，地板，镜子，一切杂物，掉落到深不见底的洞里。  
   
她在床上重新醒来，后背湿黏腻的，汗贴在肌肤和衣服之间，她以为是梦，起身走到洗手间准备洗脸，当她拭去镜子的雾气时，她清晰地看见自己的脖子上有黑色手印，这一切不是梦。  
   
当她发现自己没有情绪波动的时候，已经是几个月之后的事情了，她对人类的情绪毫无反应，即使老师对她怒吼大叫，她也无动于衷，她的脑子像是被剔除了这一部分感知，突然之间，一夜颠覆。  
   
她无法判断事情来的时候她应该要做出什么反应，她总是很平静，一潭死水。冰冷的液体包裹她全身，将她和世人隔离。  
   
她常常机械化地重复动作，总是把旁边的人吓一跳，久而久之，她总会看见旁边的人眼里的惶恐，但她分辨不出，这是什么表情，她只能看见人类张着嘴，面壁表情扭曲，瞳孔放大或收缩。  
   
她开始学习别人的行为，在什么情况下变成做出合适的反应，而不跳出人群之外，她反复说 我不是异类，她对自己失去情绪感知这个事情没有太多的负担，实际上她不会感觉到负担，她感觉不到任何波动。  
   
她最常见的人，变成了心理医生。

但是她却更换了一个又一个，没有一个能够真正意义的理解她，直到遇到这一个，事情好像才有了转机。  
   
医生是个很漂亮的日本女人，留着一头金黄色的头发，不符合医生的特征，她很张扬却能让你感觉到舒适，那种霸道的美静静地呆在她体内，像是被放到了合适的容器里。  
   
是大坂人，叫做凑崎纱夏  
   
她的日语名字对于周子瑜来说有些绕口，跟着念了好几遍才读对，看到周子瑜念对，凑崎松了口气笑开，周子瑜也跟着笑，实际上她不清楚为什么要笑，只是长时间的模仿告诉她，别人笑了，你也该笑了。  
   
而凑崎盯着她说：你为什么要笑？你不想笑的吧？  
   
“难道不应该吗？”  
   
“但是你的笑不是发自内心的，你只是在模仿我”凑崎一语中的。  
   
被说中心事的周子瑜并没有太大的反应，她不像别的人一样被戳中痛处会产生强烈的反应，明明凑崎的语气并不是很好，但是很明显周子瑜感觉不到，她只知道她在说话。  
   
“你来找我，是因为这个吗”  
   
“是的没错，她们说你是最好的心理医生”  
   
“实际上我没有觉得我有多大的问题”  
   
“但他们都说我病了”  
   
“我一点感觉都没有，不是指身体上的，而是这里”周子瑜指了指大脑。  
   
“不单单是我的母亲，朋友们也说了，她们在我面前愤怒或者是悲伤还是快乐，我分辩不出来，还有我自己，也没有任何的情绪变化，就好像一直是一个状态，好像…好像电脑死机，只存在一个页面”周子瑜揪着手指说。  
   
“有服用过什么药物吗，或者最近是有受过什么巨大的攻击吗？语言上或是身体上？凑崎坐下来耐心询问。  
   
“没有，从小到大都没有，这个情况是从那一晚开始出现的”  
   
“有一晚，我睡觉的时候看见了一道黑影，然后我就动弹不了了，那种状态很恐怖，就把我整个人压制了，我看见黑影站在我旁边，对我说了一句，要记住我，然后我就跌落了一个黑洞，回到了原本我自己的床上，啊，不知道这样您能不能够理解，我以为自己在做梦，但是我醒来后发现，我的脖子上真的有黑色的痕迹，我当时还拍了下来，给我朋友们看完之后，她们的脸上的表情，我看不懂，但是应该是怪异，因为她们对我说，觉得很恐怖，不是指照片，是我。”周子瑜说。  
   
“那张照片能给我看看吗”  
   
“当然可以”  
   
周子瑜向凑崎展示了那张照片，凑崎一下就明白了，她的朋友为什么脸上会露出那种表情。  
   
原因就是，照片上没有黑手印，就只有她自己，白皙又漂亮的脖子，仔细看还能看到绿色动脉。  
   
周子瑜对凑崎说：“你看，就在这里”周子瑜指着照片给她看，划出了一个手印的形状。  
   
“如果我告诉你，照片上没有黑手印，你会怎么样？”凑崎问  
   
“没有么？那好像只有我一个人能看见了”周子瑜完全符合描述的状态，没有惊讶，任何情绪波动都在她身上流失了，她对所有的事情都相当坦然。  
   
“这不算少见，有些双相障碍的患者也会出现特定的幻觉，大脑会制造专属于某个事情的幻觉，来增加患者对幻觉的肯定程度。”  
   
“这样算来，我是我故事的不可靠描述者吗？”  
   
凑崎显得有些惊讶，“理论上来说是的”  
   
“但我很清楚的知道，这些都是真实发生的”  
   
“是吗子瑜”凑崎语气很轻柔，手中不断旋转着咖啡的勺子，勺子规律地撞击杯壁，清脆的声响不断传来，安静的空间里，就只剩下这个声响，随着震动传递到你的耳膜，再到脑神经，慢慢地，周子瑜发现自己陷入了这个声响，她被温柔感包围，像是温和的水慢慢把她包裹起来了，她在里面自由地呼吸，她身上的每一个毛孔都放松了，她进入了一种状态，她的身体被她暂时短暂丢弃了，周子瑜现在就只有灵魂。  
   
她陷入了沉睡。  
   
醒来是她发现，她依旧在凑崎医生的咨询室内，不过是在催眠的椅子上，她刚想动弹，却发现自己被捆绑在椅子上，这很奇怪，而刚才还在这里的凑崎医生此时却消失不见了。  
   
而一双手缓缓抚摸上她的耳廓，有些冰冷的，柔软的手在触摸它，滑到她的下颌，抵达脖子，手指有力地摁压在动脉上，  
   
“子瑜，你感觉到了吗，你的生命在我的指尖下流淌”是凑崎纱夏的声音。  
   
凑崎的手伸进周子瑜的内衣，轻易地捕捉她的柔软，在靠近她心脏的位置，周子瑜被冰凉的手激得全身鸡皮疙瘩，凑崎揉捏这她的胸，揉捏着她因为刺激而鼓起来的乳头，周子瑜尚未搞清楚这是什么样的状况，但是这感觉太奇妙了，她从未试过被第二个人这样对待，她的喉咙滑出了一声闷哼，被凑崎听到了，凑崎的笑声从头顶传来，凑崎的手从她衣服里抽出来，来到了锁住她的位置，凑崎将捆绑住她的手铐打开，并坐在了周子瑜的身上，她将周子瑜整个人拉起来，来到与她鼻息相近的位置，她清澈的瞳孔直盯着周子瑜，周子瑜被她眼里所流露出来的东西所吸引，像是一个漩涡，开始把她的理智吞入，几乎是下一秒，周子瑜就吻了上去，说实话，她也不清楚为什么自己会吻上去，这像是本能，然后她的潜意识却告诉她这有点像是习惯，但在此前，她从未接过吻。  
   
好奇怪，好奇怪，这是怎么了呢。  
   
她笨重地吻上凑崎的唇，却没有下一步的动作，凑崎轻轻地笑了，  
   
“子瑜啊，不是这个样子的哦。”  
   
凑崎的舌头滑了进来，带着热气和香气，人的味道原来是这样，她用舌头追逐周子瑜的舌头，她们交换体液，凑崎甚至大力吮吸着她的舌头，温度开始变得滚烫，像是会把对方燃烧殆尽。  
   
等周子瑜大脑几乎快要缺氧了，凑崎的唇才离开她，空气涌入鼻腔，流通肺部，她才找回来一点实感，没等她缓过气来，凑崎就已经开始往下面走，她咬住周子瑜的下颌，疼痛感传来，痛苦带着酥麻，她用舌头舔弄她的喉结，用鼻子触碰她漂亮的锁骨，最后抵达胸部，凑崎的头此刻就深埋在她的身体中间，距离她心脏只有一层皮和肋骨的位置，她方才灵活追逐的舌尖，此刻更换了对象，变成了周子瑜脆弱的乳头，舌尖在摩挲她的皮肤，她白皙的柔软被温热的口腔包围，舌头上的微微凸起，变成了最好的溢出呻吟的武器，周子瑜从未试过这样的快感，她的身体是未经开垦的土地，而凑崎即将在这里种下属于她的种子，她们所做的事情，是春天要对樱桃树做的事，周子瑜的大脑早已一片空白，像是一台老旧的电脑只能处理凑崎在她胸前操作传来的快感，凑崎的呼吸喷洒在她身上的时候，她觉得好热好热，像是快要被煮熟的感觉，她将身上的衣服脱去，肌肤一触碰到空气，开始变得凉了一些，但是凑崎接下来的动作却让她觉得越来越热，她俏皮地滑过周子瑜平坦的肚子，只用手指在肚脐周围按压了一下，但这对敏感的周子瑜来说也是一种刺激，凑崎此时此刻，将头埋入了她两腿之间，周子瑜被震撼了，也被快感所淹没了，凑崎纱夏的舌头在她的私密出打转，盘旋，甚至伸了进去，温热的舌头伸进了穴口，她的腰不由自主地弓起来，却被凑崎大力地按压下来，她白皙的大腿被捏出了手掌印，凑崎终于抬起了她的头，她的唇边还有液体与周子瑜的下体连绵，漂亮的脸上都是绯红色，她又向前与周子瑜接吻，现在，口腔里的味道有点咸腥，周子瑜被刺激到有些受不了，干咳出声，  
   
“呀呀呀，这可是子瑜自己的味道呀”  
说话的人手指也没闲着，她伸进穴口，用手指抽出来一道明显的水渍，  
   
“子瑜看起来已经湿透了呢”  
   
她缓慢地扩展，一根手指率先被埋没，温热的内部初次遇到外来者，用自身挤压着，等到周子瑜彻底放松了，她又加入了一根，手指继续往内，直到她修长的手指被淹没，第三根手指进入的时候，周子瑜的闷哼已经转成了呻吟，她摸到甬道里的微微凸起，周子瑜的反应极大，直叫出声，周子瑜抓住了凑崎的手臂，在她皮肤上留下了痕迹，周子瑜像是浑身冒着湿气，她感觉身体每一个地方都在出汗，尤其是她的下部尤为严重，凑崎开始缓慢地抽动，观察她的表情，周子瑜的身体像是被温热的钉子敲入，有力地，温热地，她感觉她要被弄破了，怎么可以这么深，刺激着她，她的四肢百骸都被酥麻感包围，快感是海，凑崎就是驾驭海的神，周子瑜是海上的小舟，即将被打翻，凑崎开始加快，周子瑜忍不住叫出了声，凑崎空出一只手捂住她的嘴，低声笑着告诉她：“门外有人哦”  
   
周子瑜感觉到了这段时间以来的第一次羞耻和刺激。

 

凑崎的手指开始往一个地方集中攻击，方才她触碰到这里的时候，周子瑜被征服的样子，扭曲而快乐的神情，她一辈子忘不了，这是只有瞳孔才能记忆的最美时刻，画笔，镜头，都会失去颜色，唯有瞳孔记下的记忆，才是真实的。  
   
周子瑜开始流出液体，从她们交合处流出来，滴落在椅子上，液体渗入椅子的表面，留下一滩水渍，凑崎将自己的手指更深处走，几乎要把周子瑜撞毁的程度，周子瑜的意识已经出走，她被快感驾驭着，她的小舟被打翻了，周子瑜抵达高潮的时候，大脑达到了前所未有的愉悦程度，她又像是跌落在云端上，好柔软。  
   
她的眼皮开始不断下坠，封闭她那双多情的眼，她又听到了咖啡杯被勺子敲打的声响，等她再度睁开眼睛，她衣着完整地坐在凑崎纱夏的咨询室，凑崎医生正在用好看的眼睛望着她，眼神中带着狐疑，周子瑜醒来的时候以为自己还在梦境中，对凑崎纱夏的眼神都带着不同寻常。  
   
“子瑜，你睡着了，做梦了吗？”  
   
“没有”周子瑜对自己刚刚做的梦决定不宣之于口，她在梦里和治疗自己的医生上床，刚刚的梦对她来说，是一个春梦炸弹。  
   
凑崎送周子瑜出去的时候，周子瑜往椅子上看了一眼，她好像望见了有一摊不明显的水渍。  
   
这真的是梦吗？没有答案。


End file.
